telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Floricienta/Música
Floricienta Vol. 1 right|230px # Pobres los ricos - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Flor y la banda) # Chaval chulito - Florencia Bertotti # Ven a mí (dueto) - Benjamín Rojas / Florencia Bertotti (tema de Franco) # Tic-tac - Florencia Bertotti # Los niños no mueren - Florencia Bertotti (tema del núcleo infantil / tema triste) # Y así será - Florencia Bertotti / Juan Gil Navarro (tema de Flor y Federico) # Floricienta, 1 2 3 - Florencia Bertotti (tema de apertura 1ª temporada) # Quereme sólo a mí - Isabel Macedo / Florencia Bertotti (tema de Delfina) # Mi vestido azul - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Flor) # Kikirikí - Diego Child / Florencia Bertotti (tema cómico general) # Y la vida - Florencia Bertotti / Juan Gil Navarro (tema de Federico y Flor) # Porque - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Flor) # Ven a mí (acústico) - Florencia Bertotti # Mi vestido azul (acústico) - Florencia Bertotti # Porque (acústico) - Florencia Bertotti Floricienta Vol. 2 right|230px # Corazones al viento - Florencia Bertotti (tema de apertura 2ª temporada) # Cosas que odio de vos - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Flor y Máximo) # Flores amarillas - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Flor) # Que esconde el Conde - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Máximo) # Desde que te vi - Benjamin Rojas / Brenda Gandini (tema de Franco y Olivia) # Ding dong - Florencia Bertotti # Un enorme dragón - Florencia Bertotti # Caprichos - Isabel Macedo (tema de Delfina) # Vos podés - Florencia Bertotti / Benjamin Rojas / Diego Child / Nicolás Maiquez # Te siento - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Máximo y Flor) # A bailar - Diego Child / Benjamín Rojas / Nicolás Maiquez / Florencia Bertotti (tema de fiesta) # Hay un cuento - Florencia Bertotti / Coros infantiles: Lucas Asencio y Francisco García Floricienta Vol. 3 right|230px # Princesa de la terraza - Esteban Prol (tema de Flor y Lorenzo) # Contigo amigo - Benjamin Rojas (tema de Franco) # Algo de ti - Esteban Prol (tema de Lorenzo) # Tú - Florencia Bertotti (tema de Flor y Máximo) # Miau miau (adaptación de Kikirikí) - Benjamin Rojas +música *''Beautiful'' - Christina Aguilera *''Como Alí'' - Los Piojos *''Dança do vampiro'' - Asa De Águia *''Drake'' - Beth Gibbons / Rustin Man *''El murguero'' - Los Auténticos Decadentes *''El vampiro bajo el sol'' - Os Paralamas Do Sucesso *''Here we kum'' - Molotov *''Hey ya'' - OutKast *''I got by in time'' The Jam *''Just like a pill'' - Pink *''Like a stone'' - Audioslave *''Lourinha bombril (Párate y mira)'' - Os Paralamas Do Sucesso *''Piñas van piñas vienen'' - 2 Minutos *''Powerless 'Say what you want' ''- Nelly Furtado *''¿Qué se siente?'' - Benjamin Rojas *''Que vengan los bomberos'' - Daniela Romo *''Sexy'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Shadow'' - Britney Spears *''Shut up'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''The APL song'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''The mess we're in'' - PJ Harvey / Thom Yorke *''1 2 3'' - El Símbolo *''What a wonderful world'' - Joey Ramone *''Where is the love?'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''¿A quién le importa?'' - Thalía *''18'' - Moby *''Alicia vive'' - Alberto Iglesias *''Solo mío'' - Isabel Macedo (tema de Delfina - Teatro 2004) *''Yo creo en milagros (adaptación de ''Los niños no mueren) *''Por una sola vez'' *''Laberinto'' - Benjamin Rojas (tema de Franco y Flor - Teatro 2004) Floricienta Karaoke 1 right|200px # Pobres los ricos (karaoke) # Chaval chulito (karaoke) # Ven a mí (karaoke) # Tic-tac (karaoke) # Los niños no mueren (karaoke) # Y así será (karaoke) # Floricienta, 1 2 3 (karaoke) # Quereme sólo a mí (karaoke) # Mi vestido azul (karaoke) # Kikirikí (karaoke) # Y la vida (karaoke) # Porque (karaoke) Floricienta Karaoke 2 right|200px right|200px|thumb|Edición Especial Navidad # Corazones al viento (karaoke) # Cosas que odio de vos (karaoke) # Flores amarillas (karaoke) # Que esconde el Conde (karaoke) # Desde que te vi (karaoke) # Ding dong (karaoke) # Un enorme dragón (karaoke) # Caprichos (karaoke) # Vos podés (karaoke) # Te siento (karaoke) # A bailar (karaoke) # Hay un cuento (karaoke) # Princesa de la terraza (karaoke) # Contigo amigo (karaoke) # Algo de ti (karaoke) # Tú (karaoke) Floricienta Grandes éxitos right|200px # Y así será - Florencia Bertotti / Juan Gil Navarro # Y la vida - Florencia Bertotti / Juan Gil Navarro # Mi vestido azul - Florencia Bertotti # Corazones al viento - Florencia Bertotti # Cosas que odio de vos - Florencia Bertotti # Pobres los ricos - Florencia Bertotti # Flores amarillas - Florencia Bertotti # Que esconde el Conde - Florencia Bertotti # Hay un cuento - Florencia Bertotti # Un enorme dragón - Florencia Bertotti # Miau miau (adaptación de Kikirikí) - Benjamin Rojas # Princesa de la terraza - Esteban Prol # Tú - Florencia Bertotti